


Scully's Birthday Surprise

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: It's Scully's 40th Birthday.





	Scully's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that started life on a different fan fic site.

February 23rd, 2004.

6:13am

Scully was pretending to be asleep while Mulder slowly traced circles through the thin slip of a silk camisol that she was wearing, starting from the small of her back up to the nape of her neck, where an alien chip once held her life to ransom in it's insidious web.

She was desperately trying not to giggle or give away that she had woken up the moment he started touching her. He moved closer and brushing aside the loose bun, he kissed the base of her neck and then started whispering incredibly naughty, sweet nothings into her ear. Scully's breathing deepened and increased, and Mulder could feel her skin warm to his touch.

"Scully?"

"Mmm. Mulder, I'm sleeping..."

Mulder slid a hand across Scully's arse.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

Scully nodded into the space between Mulder's neck and shoulder, breathing his scent in deeply, the bodywash he used had a forest-y note to it, before kissing him on the collar bone, jawline and then lips, passionately.

"Jesus, Scully! You do know it's your birthday and not mine, right?"

"I do. I heard everything you said, you know. Mulder, if you weren't prepared to follow through..."

"Uhm, of course! Yes... I am prepared to act on my not so subtle birthday promises. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely"

"Damn, you have an uncanny ability to make a guy hard first thing in the morning"

Mulder threw the covers over his head and made his way down Scully's body, his bare chest grazing hers, he was only wearing black sweatpants and he rubbed against Scully's hip. Peppering kisses down her stomach, along the way, until he reached the comfort of the space between her alabaster thighs and pulled down the black lace underwear.

"Mmm..."

Scully ran her hands through his hair, her fingers getting tangled in the length of growing curls and she gently guided his mouth down, and bucked her hips.

 

"that... feels... so... good"

Mulder was far too busy to come up with a response, even if he could his mouth was occupied, so he moaned against the warm place, that he had come to think of as home.

"Best Birthday EVER!"

Mulder worked his way back up, and started half kissing, half licking Scully's neck, clavacle and breasts.

"I'm glad you think so"

They were so distracted that they didn't notice the toddler, in the winter jammies with a rockets and stars motif, clutching a terry-cloth Tigger(they went to Disneyland, last summer, while visiting Bill Jr in California) in his tiny pudgy hands, pushing open the bedroom door and then carefully climbing onto their bed.

 

"Mommy! Dad-dee!"

William bounced up and down, on the bed, interrupting them. Mulder scrambled out from under the blankets and reached out with one arm towards William, who jumped once more, and then fell into his lap... giggling.

"Hey there, slugger. You're up early today, huh?"

 

Scully started laughing and ducked her head under the covers. She rolled onto her side, in the fetal position, under the pile of blankets and she yanked her underwear back up and tried to compose herself.

"We're gonna have to teach Will to knock, Mulder"

"Why?"

"Because this cannot happen again"

Mulder just laughed, while words like AWKWARD. EMBARRASING. TRAUMATIZING. swam through Scully's mind. She was worried Will would be scarred for life, and that they'd be paying a therapist until they went broke, just to fix this oopsy daisy. Then it occured to her that they were mostly covered up, so what could he of really seen? Oh yeah, her face on the brink of... FUCK!

"I think you scared Mommy"

"Nuhoo"

William scrunched his pink chubby little face up at Mulder, eyes the color of the ocean totally defiant and unconvinced. Just like Scully used too, or technically still did. Except that William had his pouty bottom lip, so Mulder was left to wonder why Scully ever chose to be with him, if that was the look she was met with everyday at work.

"No? Are you sure? Maybe you should check"

"Ohtay"

Mulder lifted the edge of the doona and William crawled under it, and into Scully's arms. She held him close to her chest, showering him with kisses and cuddles, until it became too hot under the sheet and blankets. Especially since Mulder joined the cuddlefest.

"Mommy. Scare?"

"No, baby, you didn't scare me. Daddy was just being silly"

"Can you say happy birthday to Mommy, Will?"

"Ha-pee Burf-day, Mommy"

Mulder ruffled William's mop of auburn hair that hung just below his ears, because in the almost three years since he was born they had never bothered to get it cut, trying but failing to make a mohawk, and smiled at Scully.

"Pwezents?"

"You're right, Will. It's definitely time for presents"

William's squishy little arms were around Scully's neck, playing with the gold cross. Mulder leaned back across the bed, opened the top draw of his nightstand and then handed Scully a velvet jewelry box. There was a ring, sapphire with two small diamonds either side, white silver band, inside. William touched the cold metal and then was taken by the softness of the small box. Scully gasped, in awe.

 

"Ooo, shi-nee"

"Wow. Mulder, it's gorgeous. I'll worry about how you could afford it later, because right now... I'm too impressed"

"Well, it's no Apollo 11 keychain but I thought you'd like it"

"Mommy... puh sparkle on"

William smooshed his lips to Scully's, a little too hard the way kids do, and smiled at her.

"I'll let Daddy put it on, because he did a good job"

Mulder leaned over William, kissed Scully's forehead and then put his arms around both of them.


End file.
